


千喉之兽

by Azuresand



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Other, Tentacles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuresand/pseuds/Azuresand





	千喉之兽

“可悲者。” 

 

“我们并无不同。” 

 

当千喉之兽回归地下的时候，它的同伴已经在等待它了。在深黯的，蜘蛛王国都无法涉足的地下，整个世界的根基之处。那里巨大的触手相互纠缠堆积，偶尔有一些小触须钻行在缝隙中。对于信奉上古之神的地表生物，得到这种形态实在是最值得期待的事情。 

 

“地表的消息。”克苏恩通过一条触须传递自己的询问。任何地表的生物触碰到这种鼓动都会立刻失去理智，在无法想象的痛苦中抽搐死亡。而对于另一位古神，这只是一句问候。 

 

“一切如常。小虫子遍布整个地表，染污每一河流，亵渎每一暗影。”一个正常的回答，但隔了一小段时间，又补充道，“显然。不包括你的虫子。” 

 

“它们和任何一种地表生物并无不同。”克苏恩柔和地回应着。柔和是相对的。“但我花费了一些时间去驯服它们。” 

 

“你毁灭了它们。这不是你的专长。” 

 

“也不是你的。一个操纵心智的古神能够被驱逐。地表似乎并不一切如常。” 

 

“你可以再度带着你的虫子上去。” 

 

“不，尤格萨隆。”长满鳞片的触手卷住了另一条，并慢慢地向根部延伸过去。“安其拉毁灭一万次也无关紧要。相比之下，你让我不再平静了。” 

 

在一位古神眼里，另一位是什么样的？答案有许多。当那只黯蓝色的眼球出现在前方的时候，尤格萨隆明白它的同伴来了，并且亲自现身了，这是非常罕见的。根据习性而言，两位古神的相遇只会使它们想要杀死对方。 

 

那 只眼球确实很迷人，尤格萨隆承认。某种不可名状的感官告诉它，这是一只最完美的眼球，破碎的瞳孔浸润在半流动的液体里，晶化的壳面构筑成弯曲的轮廓。而另 一种冲动立刻涌上来，让它用自己的嘴和牙齿撕裂它，吞下去，再吐出来反复咀嚼，每一口都成为至高无上的享受。而对于克苏恩来说，看到尤格使它有一些失神， 这不仅是因为尤格萨隆惑人心智的能力，也因为它可以用眼睛——真正的眼睛——欣赏它。 

 

眼球不紧不慢地悬浮飘动着，用眼棱仔细地扫过尤格的体表，观察每一张形态各异的口器。接着属于克苏恩的触手从眼球底部钻出来，把巢穴的空间又占去了一些。 

 

“我在想。千喉之兽。”克苏恩饶有兴味地询问，“你是否依旧名副其实。” 

 

尤格萨隆没有回应，只是作出一个恐吓的动作，最大的那张嘴发出了无声的咆哮。这动作使另一位感到愉悦，太愉悦了。 

 

“其它三位如是得知，会分食你。”伸出一条触手，克苏恩抚慰般的划过尤格的身体。“驱逐皆同，千喉之名不再。” 

 

自然。古神的本质如此。一次驱逐就可能造成如此后果。千喉之兽如今只有一张能用来吞噬，其余的都被砍碎了牙齿，拔掉了舌头。它对克苏恩能看出这一点并不奇怪，唤醒其它三神真是无稽之谈…… 

 

它张开一张嘴，含住了克苏恩伸出的触手。与渺小的地表生物不同，没有尖叫、恳求和挣扎，只有缓慢有力的填充。交错的鳞片刮擦着黏膜，向身体深处钻探，直到整条喉管被占据，撑开。尤格萨隆发出一声细微的叹息。 

 

“我忘记了。”克苏恩毫不在意地承认。“言语无法欺骗你。”它舒适地活动着自己的触手，享受潮湿温暖的喉管蠕动的感觉。“但我回归时，你也这么对我做过。” 

 

尤格萨隆发出嘲笑的心灵波动。我是千喉之兽。你有多少触手可用？ 

 

作为回应，克苏恩的眼球中央闪过一丝红光，在唤起更多触手的同时，它召来自己的服侍者。

 

我不需要那么多触手…… 

 

尤格萨隆感觉到摩擦和窸窣的声音，当它反应过来那些是安其拉的遗族时，克苏恩已经唤起了几百条触手。它们在尤格的身体上随便找到一张嘴然后钻进去，大部分都故意超过容纳的限度。被同时撕裂的感觉让它暂时失去了行动的能力。而此时，虫子已经争先恐后地爬上了尤格萨隆的身体。无心智的腐化之虫只有寻求黑暗的本能……那些深邃的管道看上去简直就是力量的本源。 

 

“你看。”克苏恩一边缓慢地抽回触手一边用言语回答，“其拉虫人的意义就在此处。”接着触手又猛然插回了那些填满虫子的喉管。搅碎那些摩擦的肢体，然后猛烈地扭动搅拌，让酸液浸润划出的伤口。 

 

克苏恩！恼怒的心灵波动从尤格萨隆传来。被呼唤的古神抽出几条触手，温柔地抚慰尤格萨隆颤抖的触须。那些虫子的碎片让自己也不太舒服。不过比起上次把整个本体都塞进自己体内的尤格萨隆，这样还远远不够。 

 

黯蓝色的眼球缓缓移到了那张大口前面。 

 

“尤格萨隆，”克苏恩带着某种渴求地呼喊同伴的名字。“吃掉我。” 

 

一阵本能的狂喜从触须尖部传来。吃掉。吞噬。深喉。利齿抵上了眼球的表面，轻易的扎破了水晶质的表皮，粘稠的液体流淌而出，越过无数的口器和下巴，滴到了地上。本就黑暗的巢穴更增添了疯狂的气息。克苏恩缓慢挪动着，把自己嵌进了尤格萨隆的嘴里。 

 

尤格因为满足而抽搐着。完美无瑕，无懈可击。它用长满利刺的舌头舔舐着克苏恩，品味着那些剧毒的液体。无穷尽的欲望促使它把自己的触手也塞进了剩余的嘴里。 满是棘刺，没有克苏恩那些温和，但切切实实能填上空虚的喉咙。它很少能得到满足——每一条喉咙都渴求吞噬，而一打冒险者只够填满最小的那一条。 

 

克 苏恩的心灵波动比疯狂的地表生物还要紊乱。无法否认它处于更加兴奋的状态。它的身体更深地埋进口器里，贴紧不停分泌唾液的粘膜。体液与唾液混合在一起，比 其拉虫族的血海还要寒冷。尤格贴心的没有进行吞咽，而整个泡在液体里的克苏恩，如果也长着口器的话，一定会尖啸出来。 

 

吃掉我，尤格萨隆，吃掉我！它发出这样的呼唤，拉长自己的触手，想把身体的每一部分都投进尤格。而被填满的尤格扬起身子，颤抖地让眼球滑进自己的喉咙。这不是报复或者惩罚，只是地下生活……唯一的享乐。


End file.
